Finding Anabel
by The Voice Stories
Summary: CREEPYPASTA: A sixteen year old girl wakes up one day in the middle of a forest. She has no memory of who or where she is. Her whole life up until this point is just gone. Only the strange tattoo on her her arm guides her she goes on a quest to find out who she is and what really happened to her. She finds herself in a situation more than she bargained for the harder she searches.


_There's black, nothing but black filthy darkness. It's so cold…. why is it so cold and quiet? Deafeningly quiet. Why am I here? How did I get here? Where am I? I can't see anything. It's too dark to see. Please someone help me... I'm so lost. Please someone...anyone tell me where I am. Tell me why I'm here. Take me anywhere else. Please. Please… No one can hear me can they? I can't move, that means I can't speak...There's no one here is there? There's nothing here but this chair I'm sitting in, no one to help…_

A shuffling noise hints someone's presence, deep in the darkness.

_W-who's there? I-I know heard a noise. Please be someone to help me. _

Suddenly a light flickers on above me. Darkness scatters and my eyes burn, As my eyes adjust I still can't see anything around me. I look to be in a dark void filled with nothing. There aren't even any walls, just black. A figure suddenly appears in front of me. A very tall, slender man without a face. He appears out of nowhere as if by teleportation.

_B-but that's impossible...W-where is his face? Why doesn't he have a face? What is he!? Oh man, please don't be here to kill me. _

"Calm, child."

_C-calm? how can I be calm I can't move! If I could cry right now I would be crying rivers. I'm so scared. I don't know where I am. I just want to know where I am. I want to know I'm safe. I want to know if I'm even __**alive. **_

"Hush" He put a long, bony finger to my lips, although i was not able of speech.

_H-how is he even talking to me? He has no fucking mouth! … damn it who is he? I-I don't know who __**I**_ _am. I don't know where I am or how I got here… Wh-What is he doing? Are those e-extra arms? wh-what are those!? damn it, I'm going to die here! _

I watch fearfully as tendrils seemingly grow out of his back. I wait for a deadly blow that would surely end my life. The sharp blow doesn't come. Instead a black tendril wraps around my right arm softly.

_Anyone, please help me._

The tendril doesn't hurt. It seems to be studying my arm. The skin around my entire right arm and neck, the flesh and bones, the muscles and tendons. My body is forced to be completely still, I am paralyzed. I watch this man, if he can even be called that, with great fear. My eyes are fixed on his blank white face, he doesn't have any eyes or a nose or a mouth, just crevices where the bones and flesh are, where those certain parts of a face should be but aren't. My eyes won't move either so I am forced to stare at where this tall man's face should be. He doesn't seem to be trying to hurt me. He looks at my arm with such concentration.

_But… he doesn't have any eyes. How can someone concentrate with that expression if they can't see? _

I am horrified, terrified, terror-stricken. Then the pain starts. I can't scream, I'm not even sure if I'm breathing. I can't see what he's doing to my arm but it feels like he is burning my skin off. The pain is so intense and I can't even faint. What I'd give to just faint right now.

_Just end me. please let me die. Make this pain stop, please! I'm begging! please kill me!_

The pain is unbearable. It burns deep, past the skin, into my flesh and bones. The deafening silence confuses me. surely whatever the faceless man was doing to my arm would make some sort of sound. a bubbling, popping, burning, hiss of my flesh melting. But there was silence, dreaded silence. After what seems like years he finally stops. He pulls his tendrils to himself and backs away by about a foot. My arm feels as if poison is seeping down slowly, freezing my blood all the way to my fingertips. I ache to move. The sudden lack of the faceless man's pain-filled touch worries me.

_Is this the calm before the storm? Does he plan to do something worse? Why wont he just kill me already?_

I worry in the confinement of my own mind. The faceless man stands at his full height now. as I am sitting I only come up to his mid-thigh. His slender, bony features horrify me. even if he were the height of a normal man he would still be terrifyingly skinny. He stands at a very tall height of what seemed to be 7 feet tall. Suddenly he looks directly at me, deep into me.

A skill impossible to achieve without eyes. Yet I feel him gaze intensely at me. Although I am no longer positioned to stare at his face, I can feel his gaze burn into me.

"Sleep, child" He spoke gently.

_How does he expect me to sleep after what… just… happened…_

I find myself becoming very drowsy as he reaches a terrifyingly skinny hand to my face. he gently touches my eyelids to close my eyes.

_Is… is this where I die? _I ask myself sadly. My thoughts slowly fade away from me and I fall into a restless, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

hey look its a picture for this chapter!

post/98423889043/a-picture-for-my-fanfiction-finding-anabel-the

So this is my first upload please leave me feedback here or on my tumblr also called 'TheVoiceStories'

I'm always open to suggestions! thanks for reading. ^.^


End file.
